fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillars to Paradise Arc: The Devil and The Exorcist
"Greetings Devil, I am Isaac Noel. Don't resist my judgement, I'm here to cleanse you of your sins." The blonde man, or Isaac as he introduced himself as, stepped forward with a mace in his hands. "Don't worry about the injured, I've no intention in hurting her." On her feet, Alana whipped out her Iron Fan and held it in an attack position. She stared him down as she prepared to guard Selene with her life. "Then turn back or I'll be forced to attack you." Isaac raised his head as the two locked eyes. "Typical devil, always so quick to jump to violence." He held the mace above his head. "If you wish to engage in violence not even the wounded will be safe!" He struck the ground with the mace, prompting jagged rocks to rise and charge at Alana. In one fatal swipe, Alana generated a slash of wind that tore the rocks apart, stopping them dead in their tracks. She looked back at Selene, who still seemed to rest peacefully in her slumber. Alana looked back at Isaac, who seemed to have his mace lifted once more. "I suggest you start practicing what you preach!" A powerful gust of wind blew forward knocking Isaac off balance. Within a moments notice she was mere inches from him as she delivered a quick strike to his face. The impact sent Isaac skidding before his back hit a rock. He looked back at Alana as he requipped into his Pazuzu Set. The white rob fitted with a hood over his head, blocking his hair from view. He took the disc in his left hand. "A devil has no right to tell me what I should and should not do!" He swung the disc forward with all his might, razor sharp wind spiraling it around it as it sliced through the air. Alana reacted at a quick pace. "Wind Devil Shrike Aero!" She swung her fan as a massive shuriken curved it's way through the air, colliding with Isaac's disc to generate a gigantic explosion. Isaac's disc returned to his side, gripping it as it returned to his hand. "You see there? Wind Devil. Disgusting, a human wielding demonic power is nothing more than a demon themselves!" He stood in the ground with a firm step. Although it was ironic himself seeing as he too wielded a demon's power. "What separates me from a demon like you is that I didn't go through a change to achieve this. You've sold your soul to gain that power while I sold nothing more than worthless possessions." Alana held her fan, preparing for yet another attack. "So what you wish about me, but I've been given the duty to protect my friends!" She once more looked at Selene, making sure she hadn't obtained any damage during the fight. Suddenly Isaac was directly in front of Alana. "A devil doesn't have friends, but pawns." He laid his disc beneath her as it began to release a deadly spiral of wind. Alana couldn't react in time and the attack sent her flying, under normal conditions she would've devoured the wind. However another wind devil attack was out of her capabilities. Alana quickly got back on her feet as she rushed at Isaac, prepared to unleash another gust of wind. Isaac's disc returned to his side as he jumped into the air, the disc began to spin at high speeds in his hand before he lunged it forward with all his strength. "You'll be purified by the holy power of my devil destroying magic!" The disc seemed to move so quick that the eye of the average human couldn't even track it. Alana was being struck left and right by the disc, she couldn't seem to locate it due to it's speed. She thought to herself, she couldn't lose this or Selene would be in trouble. Despite the onslaught of the attack, Alana managed to concentrate. Feeling the currents of the winds and the way they moved in correspondence to the disc. She attempted to catch the disc, however she missed. Once more she concentrated. "Give it up!" He walked forward as he watched Alana receive the viscous onslaught of attack. He seemed to have his eyes focused on Selene. "A pity that the poor girl must go, but she's been tainted by a de-" Alana successfully caught the disc and lunged it at Isaac's torso, the impact ripping his clothes and causing some blood to leak from the wound. He clutched his wound and looked forward at Alana. Her eyes seemed to be more furious than before. "Don't touch my friends!" She shouted, her tone causing Isaac to reel back a bit before slamming his foot to the ground. "How much blood will be shed before every demon is erased!" Isaac shouted with fury, his wardrobe changed to his Agares Set. As the mace from before made it's triumphant return joined with an outfit to match. "I'll crush you devil!" He smashed the mace on the ground, once more jagged rocks emerged as they made way for Alana. Alana checked behind her, going by trajectory the attack wouldn't hurt Selene in the slightest. Alana performed a somersault, jumping over the rocks and landing behind Isaac. With a fatal swoosh of her folded Iron Fan, she proceeded to attack with it as if it were a bat. Isaac couldn't move at his average speed, a drawback of the Agares Set. However a plus side was it's durability, guarding him from Alana's attack. Although he was struck, he merely moved a few feet before once more striking the ground with his mace. Jagged rocks came for Alana from her sides. Instead of attacking, they seemed to coil around her and grow in size, managing to be nearly five times the woman's height. Lifting the mace, a gigantic rock appeared above Alana. In unison, Isaac striking the ground with his mace caused the large rock to come crashing down with full force. Alana was awestruck by Isaac both, tanking her attack and returning his own deadly move. With little time left to counter, utilizing her Wind Devil Razor Cry she successfully shredded the rock into hundreds of pebbles with the net of wind. Using her magic, she created currents beneath her to jump out of the stone prison Isaac had locked her in. Airborne, she began her counter attack "Wind Devil Blast Race!" Her attack hitting Isaac with massive winds. Thanks to his robe however, Isaac managed to stay rooted. The winds were only getting stronger however. Isaac swiped his mace to the right, the ground below Alana's feet followed which caused her to shift as well. A smile arose on his face, "Why don't we take a look at you from another angle!" He seemed to make a motion as if he was dragging the mace down, the motion caused the ground below Alana to drag her down with it. Alana reacted within an instant, moving the strong gust of her spell to the ground below her. The gale force being enough to propel her out of the sinking ground and causing her to fly sky high, out of reach from the ground. Away from harm for the time being, she took another approach. "Wind Devil Sky Serpent!" The large serpent coiled it's way towards Isaac with the intent to devour him. Isaac took his mace in hand as the serpent neared. He held it in preparation to strike the serpent down. As it got even closer, he swung his mace with brute strength as it collided with the serpent. A massive explosion was generated in the aftermath. The mace wielded a crack around the head, nothing serious however. "It's going to take more than that!" Hitting the mace on the ground caused two massive jagged rocks to stretch from the ground. Instead of injuring Alana, they seemed to trap her due to the tight space they enclosed her in while she was still in the air. Alana could barely budge out of the spot she was locked in, she looked at Isaac whom simply stared back at her. It was as if the two were frozen in time, endlessly staring a one another. Alana broke the silence, "Why?! Why are you doing this?! Why do you want those swords so much?!" Isaac simply snickered, "You don't get it do you? How hideous this world is?" He seemed to keep a cool demeanor, appropriate since he seemed to have the upper hand. "Many of us have seen what this world will do to people. Hasn't something horrible happened to you, simply because she had certain factors. Say gender, magic or any of the sorts. I don't have a sob story like most of the others, however I know this world is in need of purification. I'll do what's needed." Alana knew that the world could be a cold place at times, but she still found the groups belief illogical. "Even so, trying to create a new world will lead to new problems! There are other ways to achieve your g-" "SHUT UP!" Isaac shouted, he extended the mace with a pointed rock floating next to it. "Once the Eternal Blade is in our hands, everyone will bend to our will!" The rock flew towards Alana as she remained stuck. Alana reacted the only way she knew how, "Wind Devil Dancing Scythe!" Shredding the rock with numerous blades of wind. She still remained stuck however, itching to break lose. "So your plan is to cause even more violence? That won't get you anywhere." She had been charging up an attack the entire time, unknown to Isaac. "I WON'T STAND FOR IT!! Wind Devil Secret Art: Dance of The Buddha Lotus!" A massive cyclone of petals engulfed Isaac, relentlessly attacking him with all it's might. The spell went on for quite some while, lifting up Isaac within it until it finally subsided. The rocks holding Alana seemed to break, she fell down to the ground being almost nearly drained of her magic power. Isaac too fell to the ground, but with more force. The two were a reasonable distance apart. "Nice work Devil." Isaac stood, walking forwards with a different outfit, his Yam Set. Alana was surprised he managed to continue moving after her ultimate attack. "I have to give it to you, if it wasn't for my Agares Robe, I'd be done for." He was immensely injured, but continued to move forward. He was in better shape than his mace however, which had been completely destroyed by Alana's attack. He let the scrap of the weapon fall to the ground while he held the Tidal Trident of Yam, which engulfed in spiraling water sharp enough to shred human skin apart. "That mace will be quite a problem to replace, but I'll worry about that later. Any last words?" Alana couldn't believe where the situation had ended, but she had one more trick up her sleeve. "You don't know who you're messing with." She struggled for a moment due to lose of magic power, but still managed to stand just like him. She breathed rather heavily but kept her composure. "I know exactly what I'm dealing with, a Devil. And as the name of my magic suggests, I am well equipped to handle you." He jabbed his trident forward with full force with the intent to kill. Alana dodged the trident's strike by an inch, the left of her outfit along the lines of her shoulder had been ripped however nothing more. "Wrong! We both use Devil Slayer Magic, and to call me a devil is completely hypocritical!" Alana's fist engulfed itself in the spiraling wind, as she charged up a punch. "I'm a mage of Nirvana's Peace, my name is Alana Tornado! And I refuse to let any more of my allies fall!" She threw her fist forward with all her might, the attack sending Isaac flying and crashing into a load of rocks. The impact rendered him unconscious. With the battle over with, Alana made her way back to Selene. Alana took her time as to not strain herself, and she still breathed with much weight. She sat down next to Selene and continued to look out at the area she had just fought in, the terrain, mostly the ground, being nearly demolished as a result. She looked at the tower hoping the others were in good condition as well. She noticed the tower seemed to glow with magic power a bit. She grew worried until she heard brief groans. She looked over at Selene who seemed to be waking up. Her eyes were still heavy and flickering as the young Dragon Slayer had finally woken up from her slumber, the hazy view in front of her soon being replaced by a familiar face and friend. A small smirk sprung up across Selene's lips as she started to speak: "Hey there... Did you miss me?" Her voice was low, soft and gentle at the same time which was a much-needed change from her usual tone. "Wow... You look like shit." Selene couldn't help but give out a stifled laughter as she was only messing with Alana to ease the situation they were in. But her laughter soon returned into groans as her back was now killing her after having been sleeping on a rock and the closed wound didn't help either, yet she would still manage as she had miraculously not received any fevers or ailments. Having looked away while regretting her attempts at being funny because of the pain it caused, Selene's smile returned as her gaze returned and she raised her hand in the shape of a fist, hoping that Alana would catch her drift and give it a bump: "You wouldn't leave me hanging would ye?" Alana instead went in for a hug, however, she was careful not to squeeze too hard. She reeled back as a few tears of joy rolled down her face before she whisked them away. "Are you alright Selene? If the injury is still wavering you down maybe you should rest a bit longer." Alana expressed some worry on her face, after facing one of these Gates To Paradise and witnessing just how powerful they are, she couldn't help but worry about Selene's condition. "We've got everything under control, so if you need to rest a bit longer go ahead." She was taken aback by the sudden hug and struggling to return the favor, not necessarily because of the pain but more so how stiff her muscles were. "Yesh Alana, one moment you're giving me an option and the other it's an order?" Shaking her head back and forth before smiling yet again: "Care to make your mind up?" She took a moment to try and get a feeling of her body's condition, moving one muscle here and another one there. Everything seemed to be in order. Selene proceeded to place a hand on her wound, before quickly feeling a shiver of pain running through her body as she did. That was enough to tell her that the wound was going to be a pain, perhaps even leave a scar, but one that she had no intentions of taking a closer look at as its appearance would surely be enough to make her wanna puke. She continued to look at her body as she started to speak. "We're in their territory right? Anything can happen that could shift the tides against us, and if things go south just because we aren't there to help our guildmates then what good are?" Selene's voice had a soft tone but a determined backbone to it as she spoke: "I want to fight... But I also realize that my condition might present more issues than solutions..." Looking back at Alana once again as she continued to speak, her eyes closed but her mouth turning into a wide, yet sad smile: "It's frustrating, isn't it?" Alana looked at the ground, she was concerned but couldn't change the fact Selene was correct. Being on the enemies turf was a disadvantage because they were familiar with the terrain, possessed larger numbers and had areas to recuperate when needed which gave large amounts of reinforcements. Meanwhile, Alana and her guildmates were in an area they were unfamiliar with and were miles away from the rest of their guild. It was a struggle in itself to keep Selene safe while she recovered, and while Nirvana's mages were only going to exert themselves more and more attempting to hold off the larger numbers, the larger numbers could just recover and continue the warfare. "It is very frustrating, however, I fear stopping you is out of the question." Seeing a few more of the enemy troops approaching from the far side of the island, Alana knew their forces were already restoring. She sighed before deciding to agree, "I'll continue to hold the beach, Haru ran inside not so long ago so you should be able to catch up to him. Ryder and Erika should be returning after they handle that Agni fellow." With the energy she had left, she held her Iron Fan in an attack position. "Just promise me you'll be safe. You handle as many as you can, and I'll be doing the same." She smiled, offering Selene the fist bump she meant to give earlier. Seeing the gesture, that Selene had previously been denied, appear before her once again caused her doubtful smile turn into one of sincere joy. She uttered something akin to a giggle as the Dragon Slayer raised her fist once more and bumped it against Alana's. "Of course! You can count on me!" Having been given the green light by her friend and was itching to help the guild, Selene finally went ahead and stood up. It felt as if every bone inside her body was stiff as a brick and that her neck was rock solid. Grabbing onto the topside of her head and jaw with one hand each, Selene started turning her head sideways before there was a loud snap echoing from her neck. Letting go of her head and feeling as good as knew, the Dragon Slayer turned to her fellow guild member one more time to give her the thumbs off before running off towards the same direction that Haru had previously run off to. Category:JackWerewolf-13